1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tractor wheel and hub adjustment tool, and more particularly, to a tractor wheel and hub adjustment tool for adjusting the position of a tractor wheel and hub either inwardly or outwardly along the axle of a tractor and means for doing the same.
2. Problems in the Art
Large tractor wheels and hubs must, from time to time, be adjusted as to their position along the axle of a tractor. This adjustment is required for various reasons, among them, to vary the width of the drive wheels of the tractor to accommodate varying row crop spacings, to accommodate application of dual wheels for various uses, to provide increased stability for hilly terrain, etc. The size and weight of such wheels and hubs, and the rigidity with which the hub must be secured to the axle make adjustment of the wheels and hubs along the axle difficult.
Because of the tight tolerances and substantial weight of the wheels, movement along the axle requires equal pressure around the circumference of the hub and wheel so that binding does not occur.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which can adjust the position of a tractor wheel and hub along the axle of a tractor easily and efficiently.
Another object of the invention is to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which can either push the wheel and hub inwardly or pull the wheel and hub outwardly along the tractor axle.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which utilizes existing auxiliary apertures in the tractor wheel to accomplish adjustment of the wheel and hub along the axle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which is adjustable for various sized tractor wheels and hubs, and which is adjustable for various spacings of the auxiliary apertures in the tractor wheel.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which utilizes the tractor axle as a stationary pressure point by which to either push or pull the tractor wheel and hub.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which can adjust the wheel and hub inwardly or outwardly on various length and width tractor axles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tractor wheel and hub adjustment tool which is simple in construction, durable, easily maintained and repairable, and economical.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustment tool and means for adjusting the axial position of a tractor wheel and hub with respect to an axle which provides equal pulling or pushing pressure around the circumference of the tractor hub and wheel.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the accompanying specification.